


之前那个斑带脑洞的肉部分

by casevan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, OOC, PWP, Underage - Freeform, bottom！Obito, what am I writing, 丧心病狂, 斑带, 纯肉存文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>斑带脑洞的肉部分。一块很柴的肉。地洞岁月。斑X14岁带土注意。just放飞。</p>
            </blockquote>





	之前那个斑带脑洞的肉部分

“痛啊，斑，我好痛啊……”  
有什么人紧紧地抓着他的衣角这么说着。  
“你到底怎么了？”斑索性屈起一条腿坐到了床上。这孩子是爱哭了点没错，但至于在他面前也这么没出息么？  
“我好痛啊，这里……又痛又痒，感觉还像抽筋……”男孩子抓着他皮肤起皱的手放在自己的右臂，或者说应该是右臂的地方。更准确地说，那是残肢，从肩膀上延伸出来的大约半个常人大臂那么长的一节支棱着骨头的肉，肢端的皮肤甚至还有破损，露着里头粉色的血肉。斑动了动自己的手——带土仍然执着地抓着他的手腕——指尖拨了一下那凄惨的伤口，感到对方的身体不由自主地颤抖了一下。  
那伤口摸起来和以前柱间的伤口一点也不一样。带土在迷惘，而柱间和柱间的身体从来都明了行动的方向……即使是在终结谷那回也是一样。  
“你就是因为学不会怎么用柱间细胞才会这样，”斑毫不留情地说，“自己摸索了这么久怎么也该会了吧？那可是你们初代目留下的伟大遗产，可别在你手里浪费了，小鬼。”  
带土轻轻地笑了，黑暗里传来织物窸窣的声音，斑感觉少年不知不觉间长长了的黑发在自己手背上扫过，有些痒。“就算我是吊车尾，也不至于学不会呀，最多是慢一点罢了。”  
“当然了，你们看不起吊车尾呢，也是可以理解的。斑先生要是等不及的话就把初代目大人的细胞收回去好了，您也不吃亏，对不对？”  
带土前一句话里还带着点懵懂的笑意，这样一来显得他后来几句话显得特别阴恻恻的，不像个十几岁的孩子。  
斑被他说得有点气，但不想和他计较，就抽手要走，抬起手要叫黑白绝。刚想起身，大腿就被带土以仅剩的左手拉住了。  
“好痛……不仅是这里，那里也痛，好痛……”少年的尾音因为埋在衣料里模糊了。斑知道他说的是怎么回事，白天的对练里带土又没控制好查克拉，把正在恢复的身体摔得很惨不说，还把自身查克拉运行的回路都弄乱了，导致没法把精力好好用在养伤上。带土只管把头埋在他腰腿上乱蹭，一头乱发摸起来居然让他想起了很久以前和泉奈玩耍的日子。不过泉奈可不是会因为伤痛而哭泣的人。  
“怎么会有你这样的宇智波呢……？”斑不由自主地把手指插进带土的头发里梳了起来。  
（中间省去各种蹭来蹭去的描写若干）  
“你知道你都说了些什么吗？”斑捧起带土的脸，皱眉，“你可真有胆子啊！”  
带土只是看着他点头，眼睛里的光那样强烈也不知是把他看成了谁。斑笑了：“那你看着我的眼睛。”  
万花筒缓缓转动，双勾玉逐渐涣散了焦距。面前人佝偻的身躯逐渐变得挺拔，黑色爬上白发，起皱枯干的皮肤恢复了年青柔软的健康状态。英俊的族长伸出手摸上带土被绷带完全包住的左半边脸——在那之下有凹陷空虚的眼眶。这小鬼和泉奈一样傻，斑想，自己把自己宝贵的眼睛送给了别人，怎么会有宇智波傻成这样？但泉奈即使是在失去眼睛的时候也没有流泪。  
不过失去了眼球的人还能流泪么？  
带土的左半边身体摸起来是少年人的光滑触感，隐隐辐射出诱人的热意。他右半边的身体显然相比起来触觉要迟钝一些，斑很快发现了这一点。他把带土以背朝上的姿势用自己的体重顶在床上，一只手压住他的左手，另一只手专注地挑逗着他左边的乳头。带土低低的喘息很快响了起来，他笨拙地试图从斑的手底下给自己挣扎出一点扭动的空间，但并不完全受他控制的右边身体让他的动作看起来像只被叼住了后颈的奶猫。斑贴着他的脖子轻笑了一声，松开了压住带土肩膀的手。限制一消失带土就拱起了腰，斑用空闲的那只手往他身下一摸，果然已经完全硬了也完全湿透了。  
“好了，放松一点。”斑下手拍了拍带土的臀部督促他分开腿。被他拍打过的皮肤摸起来比其它地方都要烫，像是把微型火遁捧在了手里一样。他的手指继续往对方双腿之间那个入口钻去，不顾那圈小小的肌肉的阻拦强硬地塞入了四根手指。  
“唉……？啊……啊……！”  
带土发出了一声小小的惊叫，随后身体便像是触电了一样颤抖着瘫软了下去，甚至还试图把自己在斑的身下缩起来。但斑只是收回了那只玩弄他乳头的手，捞住了带土的腰胯把自己挤了进去。肠道里火热的嫩肉不受控制地咬住了他的性器，在他每一次抽插的时候都像是绝望的情人一般热情地挽留着他，说着不要走，不要走。无论表面看起来是多冷淡不留情面的人到了这时都是一样的，斑想，然后突然发现那挽留的呼唤声变得更大了。  
“不要走呀……”  
带土的侧脸——失去了眼睛的那一侧——蹭在床单和他自己的头发上，泪水，生理性的或是心理性的，和着初次被进入的冷汗把他的脸糊得一团糟。他的眼神已经涣散了，仅剩的一只写轮眼此时在黑暗里看起来像干涸的血多于火焰的光，但嘴里却还轻轻地念着他的初衷。斑用力一挺腰，带土的呼吸就像是被哽住了一样停顿了一下，然后被斑从脑后拽着头发强迫抬起了头。  
“你可看好我是谁，小鬼，你居然想要追随这样的我？”斑贴着他的脸说。  
带土这会连完整的句子都说不出来了，整个人完全依靠着斑的力量才勉强没有扑倒在床铺上，但还是呻吟着点了头。

“到底是搞什么呢……”斑给带土掖好被子，用掌心擦掉他脸上的水。黑暗模糊了带土的轮廓，这样粗粗看起来居然也是张典型宇智波的脸了。  
少年从被子里伸手拉住了斑的手：“所以……我是可以留在斑的身边了么？你不会抛下我？”  
“啊，是啊，我不会的。你睡吧。”  
斑理了理衣服，丢下这个谎言，慢慢地走开了。

END


End file.
